


Eridan's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's not going to put up with his friends' bullying anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan's Revenge

Eridan glared at the ground, listening to Sollux's never ending insults. He trembled slightly, balling his hands into fists. He snarled and slowly started to growl. "Sollux..." He looked up and dicided he has had enough, enough of all of them. "Shut...the...fuck...up!" He grabbed Sollux's throat, digging his sharp claws into his skin. "Fuck you, Sol! Fuck you and your insults! All you have ever done my whole cod damn life is insult me! And im fucking tired of it! Heh......"  
Sollux, wide eyed, grabbed Eridans wrist and tryed to escape but Eridan was strong. He whimpered silently and stared up at Eridan with pleading eyes. Eridan laughed and smashed Sollux's head against the wall. He let the mustard blood fall to his feet. Yellow blood covered the wall, and Eridans hand. He smirked and walked out of his hive, going to Feferi's hive.  
Feferi opened the door grinning. "Erifi-"  
Eridan grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her roughly. She shoved him away. "Eridan I dont like you like that!"  
"Thats why I'm doing this," he muttered darkly. Then, grabbing Feferi's own trident, he thrust in into her chest. Screams of agony immited from her as she fell to her knees. She cried begging Eridan to stop. He shrugged. It wouldnt matter. She would die anyways. On the way back to his hive he saw Karkat.  
"What..the..fuck..." Karkat stared at Eridan. He was covered in magenta and yellow blood."What did you do."  
"Oh.......nothing."  
"what did you fucking do!" Karkat reached out to grab Eridans scarf, but Eridan grabbed his wrist, bending it until he heard a loud snap. Karkat shook badly falling down. Eridan laughed. "You've always been a weak little lowblood." He walked away with a grin on his face.  
"They should have never messed with me......."


End file.
